


This Infernal Love

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a morning routine. Stiles and Derek too. They are surprisingly alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Infernal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and foreign language. Thanks for reading. Let's hope the grammar is not too bad.

Every Morning, Stiles wakes up. He yawns and stretches in his bed. He has morning wood, and take care of it. It's usually the best time of the day. Because his life hurts him. He's alone. His best friend is great, but he's no match when he falls in love. His father is always busy. And the one he loves would never love him back. He's not beautiful enough. He can't shut his mouth, but he can't speak his mind. He's insecure. He was in love with Lydia for years, and nothing ever happened. She is a friend now, but he wanted more. Everybody tells him he is annoying. He knows he is. He wants to be more. To be trusted. To be loved for the first time.

 

And it's time to stand up. Take a shower, get dressed, eating breakfast, and put on the mask.

Stiles put a mask with a smile outside. To hide his fear. To hide his anger. The day is a long struggle, and sarcasm will be his weapon. And when he will see him, he'll smile harder.

Because he loves him. He cares about him. He admires his courage, his strength. This man overcomes every horrors happening in his life. He stands for them all. He's the most beautiful man he ever met. And he loves his dry sense of humor. But he knows he won't have him. He's too ordinary. Not good enough to attract him. He annoys him on a daily basis. He would embarrass him, like he always does. He's always mouthy around him. He can't help it. He loves when his beautiful eyes stares at him in irritation. He loves him so much. He will never talk to him about his feelings, because he'd rather love him in silence than losing him for good.

When the hour arrives, he gets into his jeep and sighs the name of his love, eyes closed to recall his face.

“Derek.”

 

***

 

Every Morning, Derek wakes up. He rubs his eyes and stares at the ceiling. After a while, he lays on his stomach, hides his head in a pillow and screams. He fears every new day. He is always hurt. He had no real friends. He has a crazy joke of an uncle. And he's alone. The one he loves will never love him. He's too dangerous. He can fight creatures, but he can't fight his anxieties. He's broken. He fell in love with Paige, and Kate. He killed the first, and the second one killed his kin. Both were dead now. Everybody thinks he's brooding. He knows he is. He wants to be forgiven. To find hope. To be loved again.

 

And it's time to stand up. Take a shower, get dressed, eating breakfast, and put on the mask.

Derek put a mask with a scowl outside. To hide his fear. To hide his humanity.The day is a long struggle, and menace will be his weapon. And when he will see him, he'll frown harder.

Because he loves him. He admires him. He 's amazed by his strength. This man's the most brilliant mind he knows. He put his life in jeopardy for him. He's the funniest man he ever met. And he is so beautiful. But he knows he won't have him. He's too dangerous. Not good enough to be loved by him. He scares him on a daily basis. He would destroy him, like he did before. He's always blunt around him. He can't help it. He loves when his beautiful eyes stares at him in surprise. He loves him so much. He will never talk to him about his feelings, because he'd rather love him from a distance than losing him forever.

When the time comes, he opens his front door and sighs the name of his love, eyes closed to recall his face.

“Stiles.”

 

Every time they meet, it overwhelms them. This Infernal Love.

 

 The End

 


End file.
